


Your Song

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Klainevalentines2017, M/M, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: The sunrise is a beautiful thing.Based upon the song 'Your Song' by Elton John, for the Klaine Valentines challenge on Tumblr.





	

“So this is where you’re hiding,” a familiar voice said from behind him, but Blaine didn’t react any further than to hop a bit to the side so that Kurt could sit down beside him.

“It’s quiet up here,” Blaine said in explanation, shuddering at the thought of the raucous party going on just a few floors down. The rooftop was way more his speed at the moment. “And hush,” he said excitedly, “it’s starting.”

“What is-” Kurt began, only to quieten. “Wow.”

“I know,” Blaine smiled, taking his husband’s hand. “The sunrise is gorgeous.”

“Like you then,” Kurt grinned.


End file.
